Draw Me Close
by Order of Chaos
Summary: When do dreams end and reality begin? Before the truth can be faced, some dreams must be forgotten...
1. Dreams it Reality

Draw Me Close  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy X characters nor any from FFX-2 or any designs. Everything belongs to the good people at Squaresoft.  
  
Author's Notes: I think I've played the game one too many times to seriously consider untaking something as crazy as writing fan fiction for it...but...I thought it might get me into the mood to write instead of lazy around infront of my playstation2 (playing FFX no doubt). So, here it is, my only little two cents on the 'time after.' Please note that I'm using information collected from the International disk set (note Yuna's comment on Wakka's gut...) so, if you have no idea what I'm tlaking about, that's probably why. Also, this is more a sentimental piece than anything--though, it's not a one shot either (unless I decide to make it one of course). Special thanks to whoever writes/originally sings the Christian song 'Draw me Close.' I know this is not the proper use for such lyrics and were not their intent...but...it works. (I'll probably be posting a full set of the song's lyrics eventually...for now they only appear in dialoge.'  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Dreams in Reality  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
'...draw me close to you...' I would have preffered it differently-- if I had a choice. There wasn't much I could really do at the time...besides hope. I don't know if it was really fair to be thinking like this. I mean, I was alive wasn't I? I should be happy...right...? I guess I always was a bit selfish, huh?  
  
'...never let me go...' I wish...I could touch you again, or, even if not that just to know you're okay--just see your face again. They all better be taking care of you...wherever you are. I...I hope you don't forget me...  
  
'I'd lay it all down again, just to hear you say that I'm your friend...' Well...maybe more than your friend...but, I would...I'd give up my hope for you...I would...I promise...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Yuna striaghtend, left hand brushing against the long blue fabric that hung down the side of her leg from a dark brown belt. For a moment, her mis-matched eyes flittered over the cloth, retreating into a world of 'what if's' for a brief second. Shaking her head, she drew her eyes away, glancing down through the village of Besaid to the temple. That was like a past life, something she could see out of the corner of her eyes like if she only turned she would capture the whole picture, but, when she really did it was just as far out of reach as it had been before. The funny thing was, she often found herself regretting she could even see it--that memory of things lost. She wished...she wished almost that she had never seen or heard of things like 'Sin' and 'Zanarkand,' even if they were things in the past that should be forgotten.  
  
Forgotten...like him...  
  
Him. She shuddered slightly at the thought, fighting not to clasp her hands infront of her in that childish and nervous way she had often done before. She could vaugely sense that she was walking toward the temple, though, it was as if looking through a window and seeing herself...or...rather...not really knowing it was her walking. Dreams...that's all it was...a state of dreaming.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Yuna stooped, the firm graso of someone's hand holding her from continuing forward. She didn't bother glancing around, she already had an idea who it was. However, perhaps for a split-second she entertained the fantasy that it was him. That he'd come back and was safe and sound...that...he wasn't just a dream...  
  
"Yuna, you okay? You were walking like in a trance or something, ya?"  
  
Yuna took a half-second to glance at the hand on her arm. Dark and sun-tanned, as she had suspected--as if the familiar 'ya' hadn't said it already. Turning slightly, she nodded, smiling up at Wakka. He was alaws so...concerned--if not a bit niave.  
  
"I'm fine, Wakka." Yuna assured him, keeping a steady eye-contact until he loosed his hold of her arm.  
  
"Well...I guess if you say so, Yuna..." he said slowly, seeming to want to scratch his head. Yuna nodded, smile becoming reassuring.  
  
"You really need to get rid of that tummy, Wakka," She reminded him, a hint of laughter over-powering the emotionless tone of her eyes as she pointed to the ex-blitzer's gut.  
  
Wakka opened his mouth to protest that he was as fit as he had always been, but closed it. There wasn't too much for an ex-gaurdian, ex-blitz player to do on a small island beside lounging and getting fat, and, even he couldn't argue the difference.  
  
"Ya, I suppose you're right..." he said slowly, hand finally raising to scratch that orange hair. Shaking his head, he laughed, clapping Yuna on the shoulder lightly. "Guess I should probably start running instead of meandering when I get down to the port, ya?"  
  
Yuna nodded and smiled, watching him turn. "I'll be making sure you do that, Wakka!" she called after him, clasping her hands infront of her without realizing.  
  
The smile on Yuna's face didn't last long, though, fading from existance almost as soon as her old guardian dissapeared from sight. Everything was a dream...just a glimpse of reality here and there. That was it...she was the walking figment of existance and he was what had been real...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
End Notes: I think I made myself cry...oddly enough...But, er anyways, I'd like to apologize for the lack of proper indenting. For some reason, HTML isn't working correctly, so, you're just going to have to bare with me by having a line between each new paragraph... 


	2. Thoughts of the Forsaken

Draw Me Close  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character within this FANfiction. All characters and original ideas belong to Sqauresoft and their so-named creators. -------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two: Thoughts of the Forsaken  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"...Thank you..."  
  
With a shuddering breath, Yuna jerked awake, entangled in the coverings of her bed, a red blanket her only cover against the night air of Besaid Island. The summers...they were always devestatingly hot, but, it wasn't the heat that woke the 'final summoner' from her tainted slumbering. The stark memories of days lost past flickered inside Yuna's head, a shaky hand brushed across her temples to either stifle the oncoming headache or make sure she had really been dreaming. She didn't want this torturous state to go on--this drifting from illusion to reality, not caring which she inhabited when. She had problems to attend to...and yet...she couldn't keep her mind from wandering to the sparkling waters of the ocean's tides.  
  
She had never gotten the full story out of Wakka--or...she didn't think so. The retired blitzer had always muttered something about one of the 'boys' misjudging and kicking the blitzball out into the ocean only for it to come back at them like some fiend in the water had decided to get revenge for being whacked. Yuna twisted around, burying her face into the chocobo feather-filled pillow, mismatched eyes closed tightly. Some fiend, eh? It all would have been easier if he had just been a fiend--or...would it have? She wasn't even sure anymore. Every time she thought that way, thoughts of 'salvation' churned inside her head. If he hadn't come...she'd...be dead...Spira would just have another bath in false hope and false reality and that spiral would keep coming. Then again...he would still be alive. The fayth would still be dreaming and--  
  
Yuna scolded herself for such selfish thoughts. She should be happy, right? Spira was saved--they all had their salvation and she was their savior, right? Again, that wreaking dismay chewed at her insides. She would have been just another summoner to fall to the Final Aeon--and one of her guardians...her friends...would have been Sin, that terrible armor for the deceptor. For a moment, she wondered: who would have taken the fate of being the Final Aeon? She was perfectly aware Lulu and Wakka--even Rikku and Kimahri--would have gladly done it...but...she sensed it was out of duty. They all would have done it, even Sir Auron she believed, but, it was a much different thing to be one of five to volunteer instead of the only one. Each one, no doubt, would have never backed down to let another to the deed...and yet...every one would have wanted to--but, ah! Why was she even thinking of these things?!  
  
Groaning, Yuna untangled herself from the quilt, rubbing her bare arms for a moment of comfort before pulling herself to her feet. For a moment, she stood inside the dim interior of the hut, the morning sunlight filtering in through the lone window and the cracks between the fabric-made door. Here she was, how old was she now? Oh, yes...nineteen. She smiled slightly, running a hand through her hair. She honestly never thought she would see that number. Her father...he had lived so much life before the pilgrimage...but herself? Perhaps that was why it had been hard, and yet, she couldn't help thinking it was the same for every summoner.  
  
Yuna shook her head. There she was again: going off on thoughts that didn't matter anymore. There isn't a Sin anymore, it's NOT coming back, Yuna. Listen to yourself. You really are going crazy; talking to yourself. As crazy as...Yuna shook her head again, massaging her temples. She didn't want to think about anything right now. It would be best just to do as she always did--retreat back into herself and keep that robot--that machina version of herself--running through life. It was so much easier to do that: to simply draw away into her own thoughts and let human instinct deal with such mundane things as bathing or dressing--or even talking it seemed sometimes. She had to admit, a few years ago, the thought of a human drawing away from reality would be horrifying--something the crazed and insane did. Maybe...maybe she really was going insane? Insane with grief? Maybe that's why Wakka and Lulu always seemed so...worried...  
  
Best not to think about it. So, as it had been with so many days before, Yuna--the last and most accomplished Summoner of Spira--drew into her possesive shell, absentmidedly shedding her bed clothes to replace them with those of the day, pulling through the knots and tangled accumalted from sleep in her hair and washing her face to 'wake herself up.' This was her reality--however wavering it seemed...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Short, sufferable, and generally boring. I promise, there is some plot behind this. I just don't want to make you people suffer with chapter not only boring and pointless, but long and tedious to boot. However, I've got a few things mapped out in my mind for the next chapters and have a few clips here and there 'sketched' out for coming chapters. So, hopefully I'll be getting my mind into gear and actually finishing a fic. (What a concept, ne?)  
  
Also, grammatical errors and such have been drawn to my attention, (Thanks No One! I greatly appreciate you comments! ^^) so I'd just like to say that I'm going to be finishing up the story--hopefully--before going over gramatical/spelling errors...for sanity's sake. 


End file.
